


篮球，数据线，和第三定律

by 20171001



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20171001/pseuds/20171001
Summary: “浪漫是一回事，现实生活又是一回事。”
Relationships: LateYoung | Ma Tianbin/Sky | He Junjian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“这样，一个重力，摩擦力，还有——”  
“啪——”粉笔断了。  
何军剑从神游中回过神来，看到讲台上的物理老师托了托眼镜，从笔盒里拿出一根新的粉笔掰开来，继续在黑板上的三角形斜面上画方向箭头。晚自习被改成了会考的补课，教室里暖气开的很足，灯亮得明晃晃的，笔尖摩擦纸面的声音刷刷作响，偶尔穿插着饮水机咕嘟冒泡的声音。

何军剑一点都不懂物理。牛顿一二三定律只会数数，二力平衡战战兢兢地画小树杈，电路图当迷宫图玩。  
“学理工科是一种浪漫。”林迟青高一的时候总是嚷嚷。分科的时候何军剑毫不犹豫地填了文科，虽然他所有科目都不擅长，但是矮子里拔高，毕竟政治历史他还是能絮叨几句。分科简直是偏科生的最大福利，至少让何军剑水深火热的高中生活减少了50%的痛苦程度。  
林迟青就在旁边眼巴巴地望着他。连着好几天眼神攻势企图说服何军剑选理科的战略失败之后，林迟青扁了扁嘴，说好吧。  
后来高二开学那天，何军剑在校门口密密麻麻的名单里找到几分钟才发现自己的名字，旁边紧紧挨着的是林迟青三个字。  
“你不是说理科浪漫吗。”何军剑仰着脸问。林迟青在旁边噼里啪啦地把口袋里的钥匙饭卡往何军剑的桌子上倒。  
“浪漫是一回事，现实生活又是一回事。”  
“——成了，东西你拿好哈，我占球场去了。”开学第一天林迟青就摸清了班上仅有的十二个除他俩以外的男生有没有兴趣打篮球，然后迅速地建立起男生之间简单直白的篮球友谊。  
何军剑慢吞吞地收好林迟青倾倒在桌子上的东西，拿起两个人的饭卡晃晃悠悠地走向食堂。

“你刚刚上课听了没有？”下课之后物理老师一走林迟青就靠在何军剑的桌边问。  
“你听了吗？你还问我。”何军剑不屑地撇撇嘴，林迟青坐在他前面好几排，神游的时候何军剑还对着那颗趴在桌子上的毛茸茸脑袋盯了好久。  
“他讲的那些我都没忘啊，还简单得一批，我就睡觉了。但是我记得你之前不是本来力学就不太懂吗，那你还不听。”  
“听不懂，算了。”何军剑软绵绵地趴在桌子上。他对不喜欢不擅长的东西一直存在一种抗拒心理，不擅长的话就完全不会想要踏出了解的第一步，完美地把自己保护在自我安全区域。  
“哎呀，别捏了，上课了。”何军剑在空中虚虚地挥了挥胳膊。林迟青和他讲话的期间捏了好几次他的脸蛋，后来何军剑趴在桌子上把脸埋进胳膊里，林迟青就改对胳膊上的软肉下手。

在变成稍微能聊几句的朋友的时候，林迟青有一次偶然碰到了何军剑的脸颊。在林迟青惊叹哇操兄弟你的脸怎么这么软啊之后，他好像就开始迷恋揉捏何军剑脸蛋的触感。何军剑有点搞不懂为什么一个大男人会对另一个男的的皮肤有这么大的兴趣，他把这简单总结成青春期男生心理返智的体现。  
不过他倒也能理解林迟青的感受，在他好好打量了林迟青骨骼明显，二两肉都没有的脸之后。  
何军剑的婴儿肥和他的白斩鸡身材并没有什么冲突。不热爱运动但是脂肪也不擅长膨胀，最后就变成少年纤细的骨骼外包裹着薄薄一层柔软的肉。  
自己的青春好像没有什么过剩的精力好消耗的，他一直这么认为。高中生活中最大的运动量除了体育课外，大概就是每天晚餐走去食堂帮林迟青带饭，然后再走到球场边看他打球。

何军剑坐在球场边的长凳上，晃荡着腿吸着豆浆，看林迟青在不远处的篮筐边上3v3。他感觉自己在一水观众中格格不入。篮球场永远不缺打篮球的男孩子以及充当观众的女孩子。周围的女生不知是兴奋还是害羞地脸红着，和朋友窃窃私语或者拿捏着细细甜甜的嗓音喊某个男生的名字。  
林迟青的名字当然也在其列，刚开学的生活闲得很，女生们吃完饭聚集在球场边看球，权当班级团建。  
过了很久，篮球场上的人基本散的差不多的时候，林迟青看到何军剑从长凳上直起身。于是他对队友扬了扬手说不打啦，马上上课了，我吃饭去。然后带着一身热气冲向何军剑，接过他手里的晚餐，在回教室的路上消灭干净。  
何军剑不仅要当林迟青的晚餐跑腿，还要充当他的球场人肉钟表，最后还得在回教室的路上扮演林迟青的移动杯架。  
何军剑每次都疑惑地问，你刚打完球就吃饭不胃疼吗，林迟青就会欠嗖嗖地笑着回说，不会啊，可能我身强体壮哈。

回到教学楼的时候课铃刚响过，教室里还处于自由消亡的最后一秒的混乱之中，人声闷闷地乌糟糟一片，班委扯着嗓子维持秩序。  
“你又去看小林打球啦？”同桌女生八卦地问到。同桌女生和一般高中女生并没有什么不同——天真纯洁青春热情，以及对任何男同学间的亲密友情有着极度敏感，然后发出kswl的声音。  
“是呀。”何军剑抻了一个懒腰，软乎乎地回应。同桌迅速竖起拇指表情满意然后低头展开了作业。  
何军剑磨蹭了一会儿，从抽屉里抽出一摞卷子开始抿着嘴一笔一画刷题。荒漠化防治新文化运动一科一科顺着写，在最后剩下数学的时候何军剑抬起头对着空荡荡的黑板出神。被光亮吸引的飞虫围绕着灯管扑扇翅膀，有时甚至可以听到巨型飞虫振翅的声音。  
天气还是闷热的，夏季的尾巴从八月一直拖到了九月底，于是何军剑开始思考时间的问题。似乎高中毕业遥遥无期，青春的尽头也还很远。大概可以类比成永远写不完的数学作业，或者是被头顶白晃晃的灯管把教室照成的无尽白昼。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “他才不信林迟青会乐意放弃他所声称的浪漫。”

国庆收假之后秋季姗姗来迟。不过篮球好像是大部分男高中生的命，即使北季风吹得人狂抖鸡皮疙瘩，每天晚餐时间的篮球场依旧拥挤得不行。林迟青依然在每天下午的最后一个课间把自己的全部家当交给何军剑，然后下课铃一响就冲到篮球场争夺领地。场面形势紧张得不亚于春秋战国诸侯争霸，队友如此评价。于是何军剑也保持着教室到食堂再到球场的路线，走之前还得帮林迟青带一件外套。  
除此之外，何军剑最近还在球场增加了一项新的业务。

如果一个男生几乎全勤在球场打球，那最多说明他可能幻想自己正穿着24号球衣；但是一个男生每天出现在球场看球，仅仅是坐着——好像是有那么一丝奇怪。  
“请问你是何军剑吗？”何军剑放下手里的漫画，抬头看到右边有一个女生羞赧地看着自己。何军剑点了点头，已经能够预知到接下来的对话。  
那你是不是认识林迟青呀。  
麻烦你把这个交给他，谢谢你。

如果你向人打听那个每天都来打球的瘦高个男生，那么球场前辈必然会给你提供如下信息：哦，林迟青呀，你要是想给他送水，让何军剑转交就行。就每天坐场边的那个男生。  
这就是何军剑的新型业务。每次收的倒也不一定是情书，物品范围可以从功能饮料到零食晚餐，再到女孩子心灵手巧做的小挂件。林迟青高瘦，会打篮球，性格好，讲话风趣，而一个男生若能拥有以上品质中的任意三个，大概就可以成为一小群女生悄悄脸红的对象。  
由此林迟青隔三差五地被动加餐，偶尔收到礼物，就像一般直男一样感叹女生做的那些精巧玩意儿。

“哎，作业写得怎么样。”下了第一节晚修之后，林迟青鬼鬼祟祟地凑近何军剑问道。  
会的写完了不会的蒙完了，怎么了，你要抄我作业啊？不是吧，我的你也抄？  
屁！写完了的话那我下节晚修过来给你补理科，准备好啊。  
“别吧，林迟青——我不想学物理——”何军剑趴在座子上哀嚎，句句拖着长音表达着全身心的抗拒。可是拒绝的语气到了林迟青的耳朵里，变质成了含有撒娇的意味。  
“这是我对你支持我篮球事业的报答！”林迟青义正严辞，手指还在捏何军剑的胳膊。  
何军剑：……你给我最好的报答就是带着理科八百倍速离开我的世界。  
“你还要不要毕业证了！会考不及格可太丢人了哎，放心哈，爸爸教的课简单易懂，小何一学就会。”男生抛下一句豪言，潇洒离去。

“所以你为什么不报理科啊林迟青。”这个问题何军剑问过了很多遍，他才不信林迟青会乐意放弃他所声称的浪漫，倒戈向冗长的历史政治。但最后他们俩还是当了同班同学。  
安逸呗。林迟青的标准答案。接着他还会矫情地抽抽鼻子，说小何，我怎么舍得把你丢在一个人的水深火热世界呢。  
何军剑抖了抖肩膀，幻觉能甩掉一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

何军剑在十月初的某个夜晚好像突然领悟到了那么一点可以被称之为人生真谛的东西：人类永远无法规避人生的所有痛苦。例如他绞尽脑汁自以为参透了政治考题，兢兢业业写下大篇论述答案最后只换来一个鲜红的个位分数，例如此刻他身边坐着的林迟青。  
何军剑看着他悠哉悠哉地翻开会考参考书，觉得他仿佛在翻阅生死簿，下一秒就会开口宣告：何军剑，男，17岁，大限已至。  
“来吧，小何，我们从力学开始？”  
而何军剑试图在死亡边缘挣扎——“林 迟 青——我真的不想学嘛。”安静的教室里何军剑小声地撒着娇，放轻的嗓音把他的南方口音搅合得更加粘粘糊糊。  
结果是理所当然地被拒绝。  
一只飞虫大概是因为飞得离光源太近，接触了灯管当场去世，慢悠悠地飘下来然后“啪嗒”地砸在了林迟青的书上。林迟青抬手抖了抖，于是飞虫又瞬间从书本迁坟到地面，此刻何军剑倒希望自己能附身到那只已经失去生命的飞虫尸体上，毕竟它离那本魔鬼参考书还是更远些。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 什么，我居然还有存货？  
> -  
> 写东西千万不能等奥，我头一次自己做自己的阅读理解。

**Author's Note:**

> 写点幻想产物。
> 
> 我真的不会物理。


End file.
